Deadly Temptation
by loveless temptation
Summary: Naruto ends up missing and soon a dark secret is revealed! No one can understand the dark puzzle Naruto left behind but one by one everyone's deadliest sins are revealed. Everyone succumbs to temptation at some point. M for language and future scenes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hi there! I'm new to fanfic and I would like to say that I love writing though I don't really do it often but thanks to my friend and beta Blue Midnight Tears I can post this. So my name is Loveless Temptation and we both had this idea and well it lead to this idea. It's a series mainly called Temptation and it'll have mini background stories as well as the main story which is this one. I'll update the mini stories as fast as possible but for now you guys will have to go back and forth if you really want some background info. If not I'll try to make the story so that you don't really need the background but I'm not really good with that so I'm hoping that Blue can help me. Well enough with this author note let's move on to the story!**

**Chapter One**

A cold wind enveloped the village of Konoha forcing mostly everyone back inside their safe, warm homes. A figure stayed put all he did to show his discomfort was to clutch his cloak closer to him, his spot on top of the Fourth Hokage's gave him a clear view of the village. His bright blue eyes were reflecting the warm lights of the village and his mouth curved up to a sad smile. He often came up to that particular spot to think, whether it was about something that was frustrating him or 'what if' questions he would always find himself overlooking the village. Why? What answers could the sight of the village give him? The answer, nothing. It wasn't an answer he was looking for whenever he came up there it, no it was the contrary he came up there to remember. The sight of the village reminded him of many things, many painful memories and the promise that he never made but was force to keep. It was the village that kept him here for this long as well as _him_ but now he was gone and if he wanted he could leave but the real question was, was he strong enough to leave? Even if he never had any real feelings toward the village all these years had woven something in his heart that was tugging him to stay.

The smile turned to a frown. He had to leave. He couldn't stand being in the same village with _his_ murderer. His hands clenched and he tore his gaze away, he had to leave. With that thought in mind he burst into flames leaving the cursed spot as he had dubbed it once, only leaving the discarded cherry pits and steams that he had forgot he had left behind a mistake that he would later regret.

o.o.o.o

The sun rolled in and the birds took their flight, the villagers began to walk out of their homes and begin their daily chores while the ninja's prepared for their missions, all unaware of the missing presence of a particular blond. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato all stood at a particular red bridge waiting for two particular people, after all they had a mission assigned to them the day before that required all of their skills.

"I can understand Kakashi-sensei being late but Naruto?" Sakura asked no one in particular. She was getting annoyed and the men around her could sense it so they wisely took a few steps back. Even Sasuke who hadn't been there for more than month took some cautious steps back. After all he still remembered the small 'talk' he and Sakura had when he came back to Konoha, he mentally flinched at the memory a hand unconsciously moving over his side. A poof of smoke alerted him of his surroundings and he turned to stare at Kakashi as the silver haired jounin gave off a lame excuse.

"Er…where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking over everyone.

"He's not here yet!" Sakura shrieked. Kakashi was about to say something when a poof of smoke brought everyone's attention over to Kakashi's back. The men stiffened at the ANBU while Sakura merely cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Hokage-sama request the presence of all of you at her office immediately, it's urgent."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked, she flinched when the white porcelain dog mask turned to face her.

"The reason is him." With that the ANBU disappeared.

"Well, I suggest we hurry then." Sai stated, Sasuke grunted and lead the way.

o.o.o.o

Tsunade sighed opening her crisp brown eyes and gazing at the five in front of her a bowl of cherry pits and steams in front of her folded hands.

"You called us sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have some disturbing news. Uzumaki Naruto is missing, probably since last night." She waited for the information to sink in before continuing.

"This morning I had Shizune go and call Naruto, I was going through some medical records and I found that Naruto didn't have one in Konoha's Hospital I wanted to personally ask him why this was and who was his doctor. However when Shizune went to his apartment she found that he wasn't there and after a quick chakra scan we found bits of his chakra signature at the Hokage monument. From there he just seemed to vanish." She finished.

"Shunshin no Justu?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Yes." She motioned to the bowel in front of her and continued."I might of not noticed it until it was too late but Naruto didn't go on his own. He-" She was interrupted by Sakura.

"I thought you said he was missing. You just made it seem that he left on his own." Sakura countered. Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"I would of thought someone kidnapped him but then I found these." Again she motioned at the cherries."DNA shows that of Naruto's as well as a recent prisoners." Here she stopped and gazed at Sasuke. "Karin's." Everyone turned to Sasuke in shock at the name but said Uchiha was just as surprised as them.

"I checked the prison. Not only is she missing but your pal Suigetsu as well." Tsunade stated her voice hinted that she expected Sasuke knew what was happening.

"Are you sure Suigetsu is with him?" A voice asked, everyone turned to see Team Gai there, Tenten was the one who asked. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamato asked. Tenten looked at all of them while her team looked at her. They all realized something, she knew something more about this.

"Just wondering…I mean you have no real proof that he's with them." She stated.

"What do you know Tenten." Tsunade asked sternly, Tenten flinched.

'I was never really good at hiding my thoughts was I?' Tenten thought. **"Well your human after all. Plus these people can quickly pick up the real emotion in your eyes. You're a great liar Tenten…**_**you**_** however can't disguise your eyes like others can."**Tenten sighed looking up at Tsunade. 'Well I was never really on Konoha's side was I?' Tenten mentally grinned. **"What are you planning?"**

"Tenten?" Lee asked a bit uncertain.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I have no idea what you're inclining at." Everyone was taking a back at the bold lie.

"Tenten if you know something it would be in your best interest if you told us." Kakashi stated. The bun haired girl turned to him and smiled.

"My best interest eh?" She asked her brown eyes flashing red for a few seconds the only ones that saw were Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi and Neji.

"This all seems…odd…" Tsunade stated. "If you don't give any information we know you have we may be forced to detain you and send you to Ibiki." Tsunade growled. Tenten stood her ground, Tsunade seeing this sighed before snapping her fingers, two ANBU appeared and grabbed her arms.

"Maybe his doctor will tell you. Natoshi Hatori." With that Tenten glanced at everyone before being taken.

Gai looked at the door shocked along with Lee.

"Something's up." Sasuke stated.

"And I wanna know what." Tsunade stated. "Shizune!" The dark haired woman ran in.

"Yes?" Tsunade turned to her. "Natoshi Hatori bring him here." Shizune nodded and was off.

"Naruto's missing along with Suigetsu and Karin, we at least know that Karin was with him the last moments before he left because of the cherries. Tenten just had a complete personality change." Sakura listed off.

"And it all revolves around Naruto." Neji stated. Shizune came a few minutes later followed by a man. Everyone looked at him, he had a strict face, short black hair and deep blue eyes and a scowl that seemed to have been permanently glued to his face.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked no emotion penetrating his voice. Tsunade blinked, this man has been Naruto's doctor for the pass eighteen years?

"Yes. I couldn't find Naruto's medical records, why is this?" She asked hoping to answer her questions one by one.

"I personally have them. After all it is Naruto's records." He stated shrugging off Tsunade's glare.

"What would anyone want with Naruto's Medical records?" Tsunade asked. The man leveled his gaze and after a few minutes answered.

"I'm assuming Naruto's up to something." Small traces of amusement was detected in his tone. Everyone couldn't help but dislike the man for some reason.

"Explain what you mean." Tsunade asked.

"He's not here is he?" Hatori asked at this everyone grew suspicious.

"What do you know of him?" Tsunade asked calmly. For the first time since they met him Hatori gave a small smile.

"Everything. To Naruto I was one of the ten people he could really trust. I was his doctor, his friend, his father figure and something more at one time." The last part was said with a hint of sadness so subtle only trained people could detect it. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, noticing Sasuke tense up and give the famous Uchiha Glare at the doctor. Hatori chuckled and turned ready to walk out.

"I'll bring in the records as well as some other things. I suggest you bring anyone who was close to Naruto…after all what I'm about to reveal to you will…shock you." With that said the doctor walked out leaving a stunned silence.

" Shizune hurry and look up Hatori's records." Shizune nodded and was off, she could sense the anger coming from the Hokage so she knew she had to quickly complete her orders. Running into the Records Room seemed a bit odd for Shizune but many that saw her quickly put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Tsunade was pissed.

Shizune ran her fingers across the thankfully alphabetized folders until pulling one out. She quickly returned to the room though a little out of breath. Tsunade yanked the folder out of her hands and with a quick thank you began to read. Her eyes grew ride after a few sentences.

"Tsunade-sama?" Almost everyone asked.

"Hatori….is…"

**Ah yes I'm evil actually no this was Blue's idea for the cliffy sorry! Okay so you've been introduced to several ideas here as well as Hatori yes he and Naruto had an intimate relationship at some point. Also yes there's a reason why Tenten wasn't as discreet about 'knowing' things it will be revealed later so yes she was acting, duh if I make Tenten the main character in a fic I'm going to at least make her strong! Just so you know only six of the ten people that 'know' Naruto are actual characters the others are OC's from the Konoha clans. Well I hope it peeks some interests. Anyone guess on the pairings or who the ten people are? Also sorry Blue I know I change the ending a bit so you didn't read that!**


End file.
